


Look Who's Talking

by Amee19



Series: Enjoy the cool moments [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gen, Just a silly thing I couldn't stop thinking about, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: Just some baby Jackson PoVYou need to have read Enjoy the cool moments to understand this
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Enjoy the cool moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612864
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Look Who's Talking

He knew he didn't know a lot of things. Even his name was a bit of a mystery for him. Sometimes they would call him Jackson. Other times, it would be Peanut. He had even been called Baby on many occasions. However, Jackson seemed to be the most common of the three so it must have been his real name.

Beside all those great mysteries, life was simple. It was cozy and warm here. Although it seemed like it was getting smaller a bit more everyday. Or was it him who was getting bigger? One way or another, it didn't matter. He liked it there. So warm and comfortable. As soon as he would get hungry, he would be fed through the cord on his belly. He couldn't understand how it worked but as long as it kept feeding him, he was good. 

Beside that food, he was also getting a lot of attention. Often, voices would come from somewhere around him and start talking to him. He had heard many, many of them and they were all saying the same thing; they wanted to.meet him. Jackson had no idea of how was that supposed to happen though. It wasn't like there was place in here for someone else. It was getting tight even just for him.

Amongst all the voices, there was two who talked to him every day. One was a bit high, always sounding really excited to speak with him. He didn't know who it belonged to but they called themselves Daddy. Since he had been there, he had grown to like that voice a lot. Daddy couldn't stop telling him how much he loved him and how he and Papa were the loves of his life. That Papa was actually the other voice that always talked to him. It was deeper than Daddy's and not quite as excited but rather softer and full of love. Who were those two people? Jackson couldn't tell but he did know two things about them; they both loved him but they also loved each other

Then, one day, something strange happened. Daddy dissapeared. For four days, he didn't hear his voice or felt his hands. This was quite odd. If he loved him as much as he said he did, why did he stop? Where did he went? Jackson missed him. Papa did too as he told him. Through those four days, it seemed like Papa was trying to compensate for Daddy's absence as he spoke to him even more than usual.

Just as Jackson was starting to believe Daddy was never gone forever, he came back, telling him how much he loved him, how much he had missed him and promising to never leave him again. Jackson was glad because he loved him too and from what he understood, Papa was sad when he wasn't there and he didn't like it when Papa was sad. So he did the only thing he could and moved around, hoping Daddy would understand him and oddly, he seemed to do. He started to cry and congratulated him on kicking. It must have been what they called it whenever he moved like that. Daddy apparently loved it so he started to do it more often and even Papa said he was so happy to feel him. 

Life continued and Jackson was starting to have doubts about whether or not he wanted to stay here forever. Everything was getting tighter around it, he could barely move around anymore but on the other hand, it was really warm and cosy. Even Daddy and Papa's opinions were different on that subject. Daddy was often telling him it was time to come out, that people were getting impatient to meet him and that he had a whole big room waiting for him. However, Papa was saying he could stay inside for as long as he wanted to, that all that mattered to him was that he was feeling. That made Jackson curious. For the first time, he started wondering where was he exactly. They had told him he was "inside" Papa several times before but he had never paid attention to it. If he really was inside him, then how was he supposed to come out just like Daddy was asking him to?

The answer came quickly enough. One night, he was just enjoying Daddy's hands, listening to his voice slowly soothing him to sleep when suddenly it happened. As if he was being pushed down. Was it the "birth" they had so often told him about? Was it what was happening right now? It stopped after a few seconds but things didn't go back to the way they were before. No. Daddy and Papa kept on speaking to him but their voices betrayed just how nervous they both were. Then, Jacksom heard many new voices around him he had never heard before. Who were all those new people? However, none of them touched him. Just Daddy and Papa. Weird…

The same thing kept happening many times that day, like he was being pushed down. It was stronger and lasted longer each time. Was it Papa who had grown tired of having him inside? Or maybe it was one of those new weird people? It didn't matter though because soon enough, one of the voices screamed at Papa to push as much as he could. 

Then, out of sudden, all that warmth and coziness were gone, replaced by a world way too cold and bright. Someone was holding him but he didn't recognize those hands, they had never touched him before so he started to cry for them to put him back where he had been before, to warm him up. He suddenly missed his Papa and his Daddy. They never would have let him be cold. Where were they?

Soon enough, whoever was holding him gave up to his demands and passed him to someone but he could have recognized those hands anywhere. Papa. He was crying too. Maybe he was cold too? Or maybe he was missing Jackson? The second Papa laid him on his chest, Jackson felt a wave of relief and happiness washing over him. Papa was there and he wasn't going anywhere. But then he heard another voice, telling him how much he loved him and a hand stroking his cheek. Daddy was there too, crying.

Slowly pulling his eyes open, he took his first look at them. They were both looking at him closely, like they couldn't believe he was there. His sight was too blurred to properly see their faces but he could feel how much he was loved. So much. Maybe this world wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
